Intoxication
by tvchickelsie
Summary: How Cristina says 'I Love You' and the aftermaths
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - i don't own any of the characters

A/N - I worked on this for a while after a conversation on how Cristina could say 'I Love You' to Burke. Burke's thoughts are in italics

INTOXICATION

Dr Preston Burke sat on his couch staring at the wall clock above his TV; a newly discarded book lay at his side. He wasn't in the mood for reading.

_I wonder where she is, she was supposed to be home ages ago._

Almost as if someone had heard him think, the phone rang

"Hello"

The voice of a familiar intern answered

"Dr. Burke, it's me, Meredith, I was wondering if you could come and get Cristina from my house"

Burke looked up from the phone in alarm

"What exactly is wrong Grey?" Burke queried, fearing the worst

"Oh no Dr. Burke don't worry, she's fine, our party got a little bit out of hand and she had a bit too much to drink"

Burke grimaced, "Ok Grey, I'll be there soon"

Burke hung up the phone and grabbed his keys, heading straight out the door. As Burke put his key in the lock the phone rang again, fumbling to open the door he re-entered the apartment hastily knocking over the hall table where the phone was sitting.

"Burke", he barked into the phone

"Dr. Burke, its me again, I just wanted to warn you to bring a bucket"

Burke hung up and sighed, now even more worried about Cristina

**Meredith's House**

"Okay Cristina, Burke is coming to get you soon", Meredith looked at her friend sitting on the bathroom floor, Cristina rarely looked out of control, but at this moment she was blind drunk, and it was possible she could say anything

"Isn't he a nice man", Cristina started slurring her words, "Burke I mean, well who else could I mean he is my boyfriend, maybe he is nice to me because he's my boyfriend, maybe…"

Cristina furrowed her brow trying to remember what she was saying. Meredith just laughed,

"Cristina, how about we go get some coffee?"

"No, no coffee, I only like Burke's coffee, and you aren't Burke" Cristina got up from her nearly lying position on the ground.

"Let's go find Georgie"

Meredith turned around to grab something from the bathroom cabinet

" MER" Cristina called from the stairs

Meredith walked out of the bathroom to find Cristina at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her with a huge smile on her face,

"George said that im drunk, I think I'd know if I was drunk don't you think"

George appeared around the side of Cristina and clamped a hand over her mouth

"Meredith why did we say she could come and vent her anger here, now look at her"

"It's ok George, I rang Burke he's coming now"

Meredith heard the sound of a car door slam and ran down the stairs to open the door

**Burke's Car**

Walking up to the door of Meredith's house, Burke was scared about what he would find. He and Cristina had an argument that morning, over something so insignificant he can't even remember. All he knew is that when she actually wanted to hang out at Meredith's house, something was very wrong.

Upon reaching the door Burke heard George scream,

"Oww she bit me, Meredith, Cristina bit me"

Burke chuckled to himself, finding that not too surprising

"Dr. Burke, you're here"

Meredith had opened the door before he had even had the chance to knock.

"Where is she?" he asked walking through the door

**Meredith's House**

"BURKE", he looked over to see his girlfriend slumped on a chair, George standing next to her nursing his sore hand

"Let's go home Cristina", Burked stated authoritatively hoping to make less of a scene this way

"I don't want to go Burke, these are my friends, my friends don't give me keys, or make me breakfast or cuddle me at night…"

George let out a chuckle, but was quickly silenced by a look from Burke

Burke looked up at his girlfriends' face, which was now flushed red and decided that Cristina wouldn't want her friends to see her like this. Burke stood Cristina up, and picked her up, holding her almost like a baby

"You know what Burke", Cristina started, "You are always here to help me, whenever I need you, you just come and fix things"

"Of course I am Cristina, that's what I'm here for" Burke struggled getting her through the kitchen door and towards the front of the house

"Burke you know I love you right, because I do…Love you that is?"

Meredith and George looked at each other, Burke looked at them, a dazed Cristina looked up at the ceiling.

Burke dismissed the last remark for the moment and continued out the front door

"Umm…thanks Dr Burke…umm Cristina really wasn't her self tonight" Meredith started hoping to help Cristina with the conversation that would most probably follow the next day

"That's fine Meredith, have a nice night", with that Burke closed the front door and carried his intoxicated girlfriend to the car

_So she does love me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **I don't own any of the characters

**A/N - **I wasn't sure if i was going to do a another chapter but i thought of something and i think its works

* * *

**Burke's Apartment**

"Arrrghh" Cristina turned over in bed to see Burke open the blinds, "Burke what's with all the light"

"Well seeing you have to be at work in 15 minutes I decided it was a good idea for you to get up, I'll even take you to the hospital this morning"

Cristina looked at her boyfriend accusingly, "why, you don't start for another couple of hours?"

Burke smiled at Cristina as she tried to get out of bed without opening her eyes and looking into the light, "I just thought we could talk"

This stopped Cristina in her tracks, "whatever…why are you talking so loudly, my head feels like a bowling ball" Cristina ended this sentence with a moan and flopped back onto the bed.

"You wouldn't have a hangover would you Dr. Yang", Burke asked with a smirk on his face

"That's right, kick a girl when she's down, you're such a great guy', Cristina looked up at Burke and caught him smiling at her

"What is your problem this morning, you're all happy or something" with this Cristina got up, went straight to the bathroom slamming the door on the way

I know something you don't know 

Burke smiled again; turning on his heel he went to make Cristina a big cup of coffee

"That may help with her memory of last night", Burke said out loud

"What did you say", Cristina screamed from the bathroom trying to hear him over the running water

"Nothing", Burke quickly answered, leaving the room before he gave up any more of what he knew, either by saying it out loud, or the smile he couldn't get off his face.

**At The Hospital**

Cristina threw herself onto the abandoned gurney that Meredith and Izzie were sitting on.

"Burke's acting all weird", Cristina started angrily," he keeps looking at me…all goofy and stuff…and smiling all the time" She picked up the chart and started furiously filling things out

"And now he wants to talk, something is seriously up"

Cristina looked at her friends expecting some kind of response but Meredith just looked down at the floor

"Ok spill, what do you know?"

Meredith laughed, "well you remember last night, when you were at my place…"

"Yes Mer, do I look brain damaged, of course I remember", Cristina interrupted

"Well do you want me to finish or what", Meredith looked at Cristina who nodded, "well we had to call Burke to come and get you because you had too much to drink…"

Cristina opened her mouth to interrupt again, but closed it after receiving a dirty look from Izzie who was just as interested in the conversation.

"You were really excited to see Burke when he turned up and you kind of told him something…"

Cristina sighed, "Meredith, seriously, can I get a little more information then that"

Meredith looked at Cristina with a smirk on her face, "You told Burke you loved him"

Cristina looked at Meredith then to Izzie who was trying to stop herself from laughing

"Cristina…you meant it didn't you", Meredith asked a concerned look on her face.

"You did not see me", Cristina answered and took all her books and charts off the gurney and started walking in the opposite direction

"Cristina, where are you going", Meredith called after her

"You did not see me", Cristina screamed from half way down the hall

Meredith turned to look at Izzie, who was now collapsed in laughter

"She's crazy you know" Meredith said to herself while watching her friend run down the hall, while constantly looking over her shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **i don't own any of these characters

**A/N** - So the search for cristina starts...and an unlikely person will help Burke and Cristina's relationship

* * *

Cristina's POV

Cristina stood looking through the window of the nursery, no one would find her here, it's not exactly her scene. She remembered that Meredith had caved into Izzie and George here

" I told them that the babies make you toxic"

"Yang, you realize talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity", Cristina turned to find Alex Karev staring at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"Don't you have something better to do then sneak up on people, evil spawn", Cristina turned back to the window hoping he would just leave.

"Does your boyfriend know you're up here Yang", Alex asked in the hopes of causing Cristina some discomfort. He loved watching the ordinarily strong doctor squirm whenever any one mentioned Burke.

"Don't call him that, and don't you dare tell anyone you saw me or where I am", Cristina started, "Or I will make your miserable, little life hell".

"Whoa someone has their panties in a twist, you must have done something pretty bad to be even more angry then usual", Karev turned to walk away.

"Just a tip Yang, it's best to own up to things before they get out of hand", Cristina watched Alex walk down the hospital corridor to the elevators.

Cristina turned back to the babies, "Evil Spawn has a point"

Burkes POV

Burke looked at the line of people waiting for food. He was supposed to meet Cristina in the cafeteria for lunch. She didn't show and this meant she had found out what had happened last night and had gone into hiding.

"Dr. Burke, could you come and sign off on a patient for me"

Burke turned around to find himself looking at Karev. Disappointed it wasn't Cristina; Burke turned around and started to finish his lunch.

"Give me a minute Karev", Burke heard a voice and quickly turned his head to see where it was coming from. It wasn't Cristina.

"I know where Cristina is if you're interested Dr. Burke" Alex took a chance, "maybe in return for the chance to scrub in on one of your surgeries"

Burke took a deep breath, "how about you tell me where she is, and I don't report you to the chief for blackmail"

"That would work too", Alex sat down at Burkes table.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER -**I don't own any Greys Anatomy characters - if i did it would be very unlikely for me to be writing fanfiction :)

**A/N - **This is the final chapter - Shout Out to everyone at MTC for their support of every amateur fanfiction writer!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5****CRISTINAS POV**

Cristina looked at her watch; she had been sitting in the nursery for three hours. Three hours, Cristina thought, She could have scrubbed into a surgery and started on a new case by now.

Cristina knew she had to talk to Burke and she would, eventually. She just wanted him to suffer a little bit first. It was his fault that she said it in the first place he caused the stupid argument.

Cristina put her hand to her mouth. Lately she had developed the habit of biting her nails. It was a nervous habit, before Burke, Cristina was never nervous.

She looked down at her fingers, "Damn burke"

Cristina regretted what she had accidentally told him, she wasn't in her right mind. She didn't want to feel as if she had lost control and even more she wished he hadn't seen her like that.

She did love him, she even told him that she loved him, of course he was sleeping, but it still counted.

**BURKES POV**

Burke looked at his watch while walking up the stairs towards the maternity ward, it wasn't hard to get the location out of Karev. He noticed that Cristina had been hiding from him for a while now. Burke smiled to himself thinking that she had finally learnt that she couldn't avoid him while still scrubbing into surgeries.

Burke was counting the stairs as he went. He had only started this about six months ago, a nervous habit he assumed. He had never been nervous before Cristina. He WAS Preston Burke, a strong willed surgeon. Nervous he was not.

Upon reaching the maternity ward, Burke spotted Cristina gazing wearily at the babies.

Cristina must have spotted Burke watching her because for the second time that day she picked up her books and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Cristina just stop for a second", Burke started, he hadn't expected to be chasing his girlfriend around the maternity ward today.

'Look Cristina you don't have to say anything, unless you want to".

Cristina stopped and turned around, "You'll let me speak first?"

"Sure", Burke smiled slightly at Cristina, watching as she blew a stray curl out of her eyes.

"Ok, so I found out what happened last night, what I said…" Cristina started

"Cristin…" Burke interrupted.

"Hey, I'm speaking right…" Cristina paused and waited for Burkes confirmation

"Sorry…yes continue".

"I was drunk, out of control, just because we had some stupid argument over whether or not I should wash the dishes…" Cristina was interrupted again.

"Oh, that's what it was", Burke started, finally remembering why she had gone to Meredith's in the first place.

"Burke?" Cristina looked at him angrily.

"Sorry", Burke mumbled, knowing the only reason he kept interrupting was the fear of actually hearing what she had to say.

Cristina lowered her eyes, noticeably looking at the ground.

"Look…I love you…intoxicated or not", Cristina blurted out loud, attracting the attention of people around her.She flashed him a huge smile.

Burke watched on as Cristina turned on her heel and walked towards the stairs, mumbling something abut finally getting a surgery.

"Wow, that was a surprise, who knew the wicked witch had a heart", Burke turned to find Karev looking at him, trying to hold back a smirk.

"You are pushing you're luck Karev"

Burke looked at Alex and then walked back to the window of the nursery.

Alex took one look at Burke and added, "I always told her you were out to get in her scrubs, who knew the feelings were reciprocated".

Alex left quickly before Burke had the chance to react.

Burke continued to watch the babies, focusing on a couple being taken by a nurse to their new baby.

He loved Cristina, and she loved him. They would be fine.


End file.
